Talk:Story arcs
Multi-Episode Stories (Initial discussion from TF) Would it be possible to create a page for all multi-hangers such as Redemption and Best of Both Worlds, episode stories. This would include feature length episodes such as Emissary and Dark Frontier, cliff three parters (Vulcan Arch, Augment Arch, ect), Xindi Arch, various Dominion Archs (ie from Call to Arms to Sacrifice of Angels, and from Penumbra to What You Leave Behind). This page could also iclude situations where a story was continued, but not back to back, (ie Space Seed and Wrath of Kahn). Jaz 22:25, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I don't have a problem with that... in fact, it sounds like a good idea to me. All we gotta do is figure out what to call it -- I don't think Multi-Episode Stories will cut it. ;) But it's a good idea and would be helpful, in my opinion. --From Andoria with Love 22:29, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::That is a good idea. Just call it Arcs. Add redirects from Story arc and two-parter; those terms are already in use so they can easily be wikified to point to this new page. --9er 22:47, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::Are we talking about a simple list of arcs here, with links to the various episodes, or are we talking about more? If the latter, then there might be a better way to handle this (please let's here more about your ideas, then). If it's the former, sure, why not, but we would then have to decide what exactly is an "official" arc and what isn't. -- Cid Highwind 22:52, 15 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::::This seems like an interesting idea and might be useful, but I have a couple questions of my own ::::#What about things like the "Founder arc" that went from somewhere around The Die is Cast to By Inferno's Light? I don't even know if that can be specifically defined, but it was an arc in its own right. ::::#Where on MA will this be added? I don't want it getting hidden save for recent changes list the way the parodies page was. Specifying somewhere on Main Page/temp or one of the pages listed there (don't add it yet) would be nice. ::::#Related to #1, what qualifies for this? Does Q count as one big arc? ::::Don't get me wrong - I like the idea, I just want to make sure it's planned out before it happens. :) --Broik 20:43, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::::I don't think that it is necessary to have a list of two-parters and blah-parters, but it might be interesting to have an article that lists all episodes concerning some continiuos developed stories, like the Section 31 in DS9 or the Maquis-related episodes in TNG, in chronological order. All the stuff where you can't simply click on the "next episode"-link on the episode page. Persons like Q might not necessarily be listed there, but could be. Story arcs or Continued subjects might be a proper name. --Memory 21:53, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::::::Memory's idea sounds perfect, but please, no one should take the red links as license to create the article(s) before the idea has been agreed upon completely and we know what the name will be. The one concern I would have is that we would have to make sure the information didn't sound too similar to the relevant article, e.g. we need to make it a holistic (complete) view instead of a summary of what happened, if that makes sense. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 00:13, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Eh. Jaz could have easily created this page on his own without consulting anyone and there'd be no arguing. I have to laugh at Cid's contribution. People are into Jaz's suggestion but Cid says, stop: let's change it around and do something else. Memory suggests something slightly different. (I don't hear any opposition to it! Revert!) Sorry, this is ringing bells for me. I say, less wanking, more production. Jaz: you should create the page exactly as you envisioned it; no one needs permission to create a page in the regular article space. Anyone else can come by and edit it later. --9er 02:27, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::::::Correction: It probably would have ended up on the Votes for Deletion page or something, but based on the deletion of MA:DR in place of Memory Alpha:DR (which makes absolutely no sense and defeats the purpose of having a short'cut link), I know what you mean. However, I don't think a two-part episodes count as a story arc, and as such, Memory's idea was just a refining of Jaz's. In any case, interesting idea Jaz. :-) I think we can take it a step further and discuss the changing nature of story arcs as the series went on; DS9 was the biggest influence there, and by the time ENT came around, you had multiple story arcs going on regularly. But the Vedek is right insofar as we need to decide which name to use. Weyoun 05:34, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::::::::I'm not sure I see the point. In many cases the arcs intertwine so much, especially in the case of DS9, where do we decide one ends and another starts? --Alan del Beccio 11:54, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::::::In all fairness, Alan, let's be honest: you need glasses. You don't see the point in many things, be it a barnster, a duty roster, or a story arc. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 23:40, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::::::: Your attitude is not becoming of someone who wishes to be an administrator-- especially considering the amount of personal attacks you make against me, which are frankly, uncalled for. I am not here simply to agree with or blindly follow everyones suggestions. I ask questions to analyze ''why certain things are being suggested in attempt to understand the legitimacy and long term necessity of various "projects" are. --Alan del Beccio 19:04, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::::::::For the record, I don't make personal attacks against you. The "Mr. Vulcan" name was intended to be an affectionate nickname. :P And I did stop when you asked me to do so. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 19:34, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::::::::: I consider the comment I replied to prior to this as a personal attack. As it had nothing to do with reponding to my legitimate quesiton. --Alan del Beccio 19:51, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC) As the starter of this debate, I've gone ahead and created Story arch. Do with it what you like, it needs a lot of work, and I'm sort of new to this. Jaz 23:18, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::9er, I don't know which comment of mine you did read, but it's surely not the one I added to this thread, right? Regarding your suggestion to simply create the page - sure, there's no permission necessary to create pages in article space, but there's nothing wrong with trying to discuss it before creation. The discussion about the article's content would have been held anyway, and the two page moves could have been avoided. Anyway, if there are any problems that are not related to this specific article, just let me know on my talk page, OK? -- Cid Highwind 12:22, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC) New I've ended the debate, and created this page. I haven't created a major page before, so feel free to change it in any way you think can help, I think some of the sections need new names, but I can't think of better ones. There is a discussion in Ten Forward for more info. Jaz 23:17, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) :One question, isn't it supposed to be story arc? Or is the arc/arch thing one of those regional preferences? --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 23:41, 17 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::I seem to be consistently of the same mind as the good Vedek. As a Californian (where admittedly English seems most elastic, but the birthplace of Star Trek), 'arc' seems refer to the shape resembling '^', and consistent with connected storylines. 'Arch' refers to an architectural structure. Just my two credits. Otherwise, I'm all in favor of the new page. AureliusKirk 03:24, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC) :: As Gilda said... 'Never mind". AureliusKirk 03:38, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::To be consistent with our naming conventions, I moved it again to "Story arcs" (plural), as in '''List of story arcs. -- Cid Highwind 11:42, 18 Dec 2005 (UTC)